memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Killing Game, Part II (episode)
With World War II spilling off the holodeck and into the surrounding sections of the ship, Captain Janeway must find a way to destroy the ship's sick-bay to release the neural interfaces on her crew and retake the ship from the Hirogen. Summary This is Part II of a two part episode. See Part I for the initial story. As the holo-soldiers continue to pour out of the World War II simulation, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine get to astrometrics. They use the sensors to find the location of the remaining crew members. They conclude they cannot retake the ship without help from the Allied forces. In the simulation, the Allied force continue to attack the "Nazi compound", and the relationship between Lieutenant Davis (Tom Paris) and Brigitte (B'Elanna Torres) once had is revealed. Soon, Janeway and Seven of Nine sneak back into the simulation to get assistance. She persuades Captain Miller (Chakotay), to attack "a generator", instead of calling in an air strike to "disable the compound". Right after they go through the "escape tunnel" – out of the holodeck – the chateau is attacked by the Nazis. The Doctor, meanwhile, is being forced to treat more and more. When Hirogen become injured, making them take priority over the crew in the mind Turanj, the Doctor refuses to help a first degree burn over a crewman with massive internal bleeding, and is deactivated. Only the Hirogen medic is working there now. Janeway gets into the other holodeck, where Neelix is in the Klingon simulation. While Captain Miller keeps them distracted and is quite confused, Janeway gets the Doctor running again, and learns from him that the only way to disable the neural interfaces is by blowing out the medical console. She and Captain Miller begin heading that way, while the Doctor is left to keep the Klingons busy. When Janeway and Captain Miller arrive at a Jefferies tube under engineering, they discover a level 9 force field around sickbay. Janeway gets the medic to leave with the threat of being killed, and disables the force field as enemy troops begin to converge on it. Janeway narrowly escapes, and when the bomb goes off, everyone's neural interfaces are disabled. The Germans, who had gotten into the chateau, have Tuvok, B'Elanna, Tom, and Seven of Nine as hostages. One of the Germans almost shoots Torres for her remarks about their relationship (which she doesn't remember). Janeway is brought in to see the Alpha Hirogen, Karr. He demands that she continue, and ends up explaining how he will use the holodeck technology to allow hunting, while maintaining a way of life which is far more stable than the nomadic search for prey. She finds his reasons noble, if his methods brutal, and agrees to give them the technology and call a cease-fire. Unfortunately, that is easier said than done. When Turanj gets the instructions from the bridge, the holographic Nazi refuses to let this end, believing that they are surrendering a battle they are winning, that they are "negotiating with inferior forms of life". Turanj agrees with his "we must be faithful to who we are" speech, albeit in a different context, and attempts to attack the retreating Allied troops. Meanwhile, The Doctor and Neelix in the Klingon simulation try to keep them busy. They realize that the drunk Klingons will act as excellent warriors in the other simulation and will hold off the small band of Nazis attacking the allies position. Just as the holodeck is about to be charged for the overload, Turanj shows up and shoots Karr with a German rifle. He then tells Janeway, his prey, to run. With her injured leg from her escape from sickbay, she can't move as fast as he can. However, she finds an area where the holoemitters do not reach, gets him to move his weapon into it, and then knocks him down, getting his weapon. He manages to run towards the Nazi simulation. Chakotay, Paris, Tuvok, and Seven of Nine are then surrounded by the Germans when an attempt to disrupt the holograms disrupts all their weapons. However, when they are being lined up to be shot, the Klingons rush in with their bat'leths, and start attacking the Germans. When the area is in chaos, and Janeway is forced to shoot Turanj, the holodeck grid overloads, and the battle is over. :"Captain's log, stardate 51715.2. The damage to ''Voyager has been extreme. Both sides have taken heavy casualties, and it's clear that no-one is going to win this conflict. The fighting has reached a standstill and the remaining Hirogen have agreed to negotiate a truce." Janeway, after lots of diplomacy, gives the remaining Hirogen the technology to create holograms. They accept it, and leave. Memorable Quotes "''We're about to enter some caves that run under the town." "Caves?" "We're going to meet our contact there. I should warn you. There are eccentric people who live in the caves, but don't be alarmed." : - Captain Janeway to Commander Chakotay referring to Klingons "San- roH t'patoH- cha!" "I guess my French is a little rusty." : - Neelix(Klingon) and Commander Chakotay to Captain Janeway "I'll contact you when I've disabled the rest of the interfaces. In the meantime, stay here." "With the Klingons?" "Believe me, it's peaceful compared to Sainte Claire." : - Captain Janeway and The Doctor "So, what do you think, boy or girl?" "It's a holographic projection." "Unfortunately it's a very good projection. I feel twenty kilos heavier. It even kicks." "I don’t recognize this simulation." "I do. They're Nazis, totalitarian fanatics, bent on world conquest. The Borg of their day. No offense." "None taken." : - Tom Paris, Seven of Nine, and B'Elanna Torres, concerning her holocharacter's pregnancy "Pardon me gentlemen, I wonder if I might have a word with you." "Now they're Klingons, not kittens." : - Neelix and the Doctor, as Neelix is trying to get the attention of the Klingons in the simulation "You deceived me." "Really?" "I should have seen through your flirtations." "If you say so." "The thought of you carrying my child disgusts me." "You're not the only one." :- The SS officer and B'Elanna Torres "What should we do?" "Not having a cure for Klingon hangovers, I couldn't tell you..." "The battle has begun! Our plan is to penetrate the enemy's position, cut his forces in half!" "And what a good plan it is, best of luck with it!" "You will lead us into battle great warrior!" "Maybe I'll just watch from here, try to offer up some pointers as things develop." "Lead the attack, or die here, by my hand." "You heard the man. Run along. I'll re-attach any severed limbs, just don't misplace them." : - Neelix, the Doctor, and Klingons, on Holodeck 2 "Keep it movin', keep it movin' get the lead outta your pants!" "Mid-twentieth-century American slang" "You got a problem with that sister?" "You're enjoying this simulation. I find that peculiar given the circumstances" "Loosen up baby doll, the war's almost over." :- Tom Paris and Seven of Nine "Funny, doesn't seem like your type." :- Tom Paris, to B'Elanna Torres concerning the SS Officer "Even half drunk, Klingons are among the best warriors in the galaxy." :- The Doctor "Sing or you will die." "Then I'll die." "Seven. You are a valued member of this crew. The logical response would be to grant his request." "Logic is irrelevant. (to Hirogen) One day the Borg will assimilate your species; despite your arrogance. When that moment arrives, remember me." : - Hirogen SS Officer, Seven of Nine, and Tuvok "Accept this... trophy. You can use it to create a new future for your people. At the very least, you can hang it on your bulkhead." : - The Captain givng the Hirogen holographic technology Background Information *This episode aired back-to-back with on its first airing. The producers had originally intended to air the two parts as a single, feature-length edition (and promotional trailers for the episodes advertised them as such) – however, these plans did not materialize, and each episode aired as a separate entity. A feature-length version was aired by the BBC on its first airing on , and formed part of the UK VHS release Star Trek: Voyager - Movies. * The Hirogen return in the 7th season episode where we learn the results of their usage of holographic technology. * A map of Toulouse was used to represent the map of Sainte Claire. * The module given to the Hirogen is the same pair of props used in to contain the Moriarty program. * Captain Miller identifies his unit as the "5th armored infantry". There is no such division in World War II, although he might be referring to his regiment in a given armored division. The shoulder patches do not match any armored division, but rather the 29th Infantry division. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 4.10, catalogue number VHR 4631, . *In feature-length form, as part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek: Voyager - Movies: Volume 3 (with "Equinox"), . *As part of the VOY Season 4 DVD collection. Links and references Guest stars *Danny Goldring as Karr *Mark Metcalf as a Hirogen medic *Mark Deakins as Turanj *J. Paul Boehmer as a Kapitän *Paul Eckstein as a Young Hirogen *Peter Hendrixson as a Klingon Uncredited co-stars *David Keith Anderson as Ashmore *Brian Hite (stunt actor) References Death Takes a Holiday; France; Grable, Betty; Hirogen; holodeck; hologrid; I'm No Angel; Karabiner 98k; Klingon; Nazi; optronic data core; Sainte Claire; US Army; West, Mae; Second World War; US 29th Infantry Division External link *"The Killing Game" at FiveMinute.net |next= }} Killing Game Part II, The de:Das Tötungsspiel, Teil II es:The Killing Game, Part II nl:The Killing Game, Deel II